Plasma Spark
The is an artificial sun made by the human ancestors of the Residents of the Land of Light to keep the Land of Light alive. The Plasma Spark is an item of pure energy, and is responsible for the appearance of the Ultras. History World of the Land of Light Untold millennia ago, the Ultras were like regular humans. One day, the Sun that gave light to their world died. The people of the Land of Light, using their wisdom and technological mastery, managed to create an artificial substitute for their sun, that currently illuminates the entire Planet Ultra. However, it had an unforeseen secondary effect: the light of the plasma sun and its close proximity to the people of Planet Ultra, changed the people as they gained an unknown power. They became giant, silver beings, with amazing powers. Other beings from other planets, such as the humans from L77 galaxy were affected by it, changing their appearances as well. Currently the Plasma Spark resides in the Plasma Spark Tower, where it gives life to the entire Land of Light. The Plasma Spark however doesn't only function in the Land of Light, it can also work in any other places. The artificial sun seems to be mystical to a point, as Father of Ultra predicted the escape of Belial from the Space Prison from watching fluctuations from the artificial star and Ultraman Belial himself used its power to revive a hundred monsters in the Monster Graveyard at once. The Plasma Spark also seemed to have some level of consciousness as it defended itself from misuse as seen when Ultraman Belial tried to take it for the first time, and was left in agonizing pain, however after he was merged with Alien Rayblood, he wasn't affected anymore by the Plasma Spark's energy. It was also mentioned by Ultraman that the Plasma Spark chose Zero when he used its power to acquire the Zero Twin Sword to defeat Belial. Ultraman Story 0 In the Ultraman Story 0 manga, the Plasma Spark is known as the Plasma Sun. It was not created by the human like ancestors of the modern Ultras, at the time of its creation all of the Ultras, including those that make up the Ultra Brothers were humanoids, in fact Ultraman worked on the project as a scientist. The Plasma Sun was created for the same reason as the Plasma Spark, the planet's sun had died and the people needed a replacement light source. Moments before its activation, aliens known as the Cicada Men, added an material that was unknown to the Plasma Sun's creators. Upon activation the rays of the Plasma Sun, which were meant to be clean, transported the mutagenic material deep into the cells of everything touched by the light. The end result was the appearance of the Baltans in their more recognizable forms, the birth of the Ultramen and the various monsters they fought. The Plasma Sun rays, also spread across the universe, this called for the creation of a small coalition of Ultras to go out and search the cosmos, to access the alterations caused by the Plasma Sun and fight them if necessary eventually creating the Space Garrison. Besides the name there are other differences between the Plasma Spark and the Plasma Sun. *'Form': The Plasma Spark appears to be a torch like object of intense light. The Plasma Sun was a sphere machine. *'Towers': The Plasma Sun was not housed in a tower, instead it had Control towers that serve to control its output. *'Time': The Plasma Spark was activated approximately 270,000 years before the first Ultraman series, before all known Showa Ultras (save for King) were born. The Plasma Sun was activated only 10,000 years before the first Ultraman series, when several of the Ultras were alive and adults. In fact Ultraman himself was on the committee of scientists that launched the device. Ultraman Dual In the novel Ultraman Dual, a scientific operation mimicking the effects of the Plasma Spark's light on the first Ultras is shown and used on humans, to forcibly evolve them into Ultras. This technique or process, is called Ultra Operation. The novel, and the effects of the device implies that the first Ultras in this universe were all silver, and the red markings only appeared on those with fighting talent. The greater the red markings, the greater their talent. The first known example of this, is Ultraman Dual. It should be noted that the Ultras of this continuity have similarities to the People of U40 in that they maintain natural human forms. Gallery Plasma Spark 21.jpeg Belail 0067.jpeg|Belial holding the Plasma Spark. Image Belial 0089.jpeg id:Plasma Spark Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:McGuffins